She Came To 13
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Hayffie! Had a few requests to write a fic based on my 'Palmetto' Video edit/Manip on tumblr. Thought Id share it here too :) Effie has been secretly helping Haymitch from the capitol but a magazine article threatens his trust with her. She secretly pays him a visit. Will they be able to trust one another and move forward?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so had a few requests to write a fic based on my 'Palmetto' manip/Edit Hayffie video. There will be 2 chapters, a before (the video) and an after. Will post the link at the bottom of chapter 1 so you can re watch it in between ;) *Feels*

'She Came to 13' Part 1 By Effrinae Trinx

The rebellion was wavering but far from over. Things had quietened down a little, on both sides. New battle and strategy plans were being drawn up, new ways for us to get in, new ways for them to keep us out and quite frankly, the rest was doing us all a favor.

I hadn't spoken to her in 6 weeks I hadn't seen her in 8 months. It worried me, but worry was the one thing we had agreed not to do. This was business, pure and simple. We had said that from the beginning. But had she been caught? or worse...had she betrayed my trust and been working on the side of the capitol the entire time? She was a citizen, she looked the part, but those were real tears I saw at the quarter quell and those were real tears when I left her for 13.

Trust. It was a bittersweet thing to have for someone who visually screamed 'enemy' but whose heart beat for 'friend'

The beginning...

It had all started out so simple. She felt things changing and she begged me to trust her, so I told her my plan, she wanted to help, so I gave her a job to do.

"Get me what I need and stay alive".

Simple.

But then one night I had kissed her and she had kissed me back and we became undone. We'd shared a bed for several nights after and we had undone each other completely, every time. But then part of my plan went and destroyed a dome with an arrow and things had to chance quickly. I left and she stayed and it started.

As agreed, I had one reachable number and she would use multiple, untraceable phones. Effies Idea. a good one. But had she run out of phones?

6 weeks.

Over the first few months our calls had been quick and to the point. I asked the questions and she told me everything she knew, I gave her a task and she completed it and reported back. But then our conversations grew longer, sometimes lasting way into the night. We didn't sleep much anyway. I looked forward to hearing her voice and she admitted she felt the same. She told me about her nightmares and her fears and I told her that she would be ok and that I would wait for her and that she would be safe. The last thing I had told her to do was to get me blue prints. I didn't want to but coin insisted. I knew it was dangerous but I knew it would save us. So I asked and she agreed.

And I haven't heard from her in 6 weeks.

3 Days later

I had been called into Coins office and was greeted by her disappointed glare. She threw a magazine my way and my stomach flipped into my chest, I saw her face. Beautiful.

It had been so long that I had almost forgotten it. Her eyes, still as bright and as blue as the ocean, sparkled into mine as she graced the front cover in lavender chiffon and honey silk couture. She held a glass of champagne and was laughing as wild and as carefree as she always did.

Then realisation dawned and my heart sank. I missed her but I knew and coin knew too. She had betrayed me. She had betrayed us all.

"Page 6" Coin hissed

I turned and was met with a multiple of lavish party shots, Effie in the center of them all

**_'Effie Trinket, Capitol Hero!'_** Read the title

**_'Trinket shines as President Snow holds yet another celebration party for the Capitol! The rebels have gone quiet, proving that they are no match for the strength of our city. Snow and Trinket worked side by side for weeks to create the star studded event which lifted the spirits of this dark and cruel war, even if it was only one night. At the party the pair seemed inseparable and when asked if there was a flame burning between our President and our darling of the capitol Miss Trinket laughed and replied "Me and the President are great friends, but my heart belongs to another"_**

**_Who this 'other' may be is unknown as Miss Trinket refused to relay any more details of her personal life, but we know better! We bet our bottom dollar that the Presidential wedding bells will be ringing as soon as this ridiculous war is over, and for us at CapitGoss Central, we hope the sooner it is over, the better.'_**

I was surprised but still not entirely convinced.

"So she went to a party...we told her to keep up the pretense, its the only way she will survive this!" I was defending her when I myself was still unsure of her motives

"You fucked her didn't you?" Coin just about laughed in my face. I felt like a fool

"Whether I fucked her or not changes nothing! We are at war! I'm not stupid, I wouldn't trust her If I knew she was capable of such betrayal, she isn't! she just cant be!"

"Then you better get in touch with her soon and convince me other wise or I'm sending my men in for her!"

"Whats that supposed to mean? Surely if she was going to confess all to president Snow she'd have done it by now, what would be the point?"

"The point would be, Haymitch, that this woman has fooled us all and if we fail this was SHE will be accountable and her head will swing for it!"

Coin stormed out and left me in her office. I guess she purposely left the magazine too. To remind me who's side I was on and who was not on mine and as far as Effie Trinket was concerned, now I wasn't so sure.

I hadn't expected it at all. When she called me she sounded normal. No guilt or remorse. Did she not know we had seen the article? Probably not. So here she was, finally. Pretending again.

"Haymitch? I haven't got long. I'm coming to 13 I need to meet with you, I'll be there in 2 days where can I meet you!?"

"We saw the article..."

"Article..? What article? Ah you mean...I thought you might have. Theres nothing to it Haymitch. I'm still on your side"

"Looked pretty cosy to me"

"Oh for crying out loud Haymitch! I'm risking my life for your rebellion and your throwing jealousy at me?"

"Whoa whoa! Wait a minute!"

Jealousy! How dare she play that card, he already felt a fool in front of coin today, he wasn't about to let her make him feel like one too

"Now listen to me Princess, I-"

"No Haymitch! You listen to me, I have exactly 4 seconds, Ill be there in 2 days where can I meet you!"

"Theres a cafe near the outer north side of the district, Malloys, I'll be waiting at 9pm sharp, 2 days, don't be late"

She hung up

My heart was pounding. I wasn't sure if it was because I was going to see her again of if it was because I didn't know what i'd have to do to her if she has indeed been lying.

I picked the cafe because its out of the bustle of the district.

Coin mustn't know shes coming and mustn't see her whilst shes here. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

And now Watch

www. youtube watch? v=tVBKSyb_15M

(struggling to share link so just copy and paste into browser then remove all spaces! Enjoy!)

Part 2 coming soon ;) like?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

She lay in my arms and I held her close. She told me about her time in the Capitol and about how scared Snow was. She admitted that she had gotten close to him for one reason and one reason only. Information.

She also admitted that he had propositioned her a number of times and that he'd confessed his feelings towards her but she'd told him to wait til after the war.

'I didn't want to tell him no, it would have hurt his feelings, he would have distanced himself from me…'

She swore he hadn't touched her and I knew she wouldn't betray me.

'The quote from the article…you said your heart belonged to another. He didn't question you about it?'

'I haven't seen him since the party. But, I'm sure he will'

'What will you tell him?'

'Ill tell him that I'm In love with Haymitch Abernathy, the leader of the rebellion and an absolute god in the bedroom'

She laughed mockingly and I laughed too, but only a little, I still worried

'No, I'll just tell him I made it up, to get the gossip column off my back. It's the last thing I need right now, rumours of an affair with Snow. Everyone will want to watch my every move'

I hated to think about it but it was true. It's hard to be a spy when the whole world wants a piece of you

'About that last bit…in the article. It's true you know Haymitch. My heart, it's yours'

I kissed her again and held her tighter. She knew I loved her too but she knew I wouldn't admit it until the war was over. If I told her, said it out loud and she lost me she would fall apart. The same way Id started to feel when I'd first seen the article and doubted her. I felt like id lost her and it broke me.

But I knew I'd be right. I knew id prove Coin wrong. I'd first gotten to know the real Effie Trinket during the quarter quell, she had gotten to know herself better then too. She was no enemy, she was a martyr and she was on our side. she wanted no more children to die.

'Can you understand though, why coin would be so distrusting?'

'Of course I can Haymitch. I put on a good show. Just like you wanted me to'

She looked at me, I could feel her warm breath at my neck

'Im not just doing this because I'm on the side of the rebellion, I'm doing it so I can be with you'

I looked at her

'I trust you' I said and I kissed her tenderly. I meant it. I trusted her completely.

'Will she see me? Alma Coin?'

Now that was a question I didn't want to answer. I knew she would and I knew it would be better for Effie to convince Coin of her loyalty herself instead of me. I just didn't want to waste what precious time Effie had left here, back in the district. I wanted her to stay right here. In my arms, holding me. But that was selfish. We had a job to do and a War to win.

'Ill set up a meeting tomorrow. The blue prints will sweeten the deal. She'll trust you, don't worry'

Effie was leaving at midnight tomorrow. She had made a rough journey to 4 by boat. An old acquaintance of her fathers owned a fishery back in the Capitol and used to trade fish at district 4. He had agreed to sneak her there for a price and she promised me she could trust him. From 4 she had taxied her way through each other district, the journey had been hard on her, I could see it in her tired eyes, it was another reason I didn't want her to get out of my bed.

Morning followed and I drove us into the heart of 13. Effie was recognised immediately, some smiled, some did not. She was a celebrity yes but she was still a Capitol citizen.

Coin agreed to hear her side, just the two of them, woman to woman. I'd taken in the blue prints first much to Coins delight.

'She was risking her life getting these' coin said

'Shes risking her life every minute to help us win this war' i stated

'She must love you very much. You must have quite a hold over her for her to do this'

I didn't answer. I didn't want to admit that that was true. Being the reason that she could be killed any moment did not sit well on my mind

'Send her in then'

Effie had been in there with her now for almost an hour. When she finally came out, the pair were smiling.

'Ill see to it that a hover craft takes her safely back to 4. It'll be stationed and waiting at midnight' I nodded a thank you 'safe journey back miss Trinket, we will be in touch soon'

'Anything that you need miss Coin. I'll do what I can'

Coin nodded dutifully and left us. I was relieved to say the least but it was noon almost and in 12 more hours she would be saying goodbye to me again./p

I took her by the hand and led her away. I wanted to be alone with her for what could be the last time.

I had a dark and un shifting feeling that one of us was going to die in this war. Maybe it was the time to tell her how much I loved her now. How much I have loved her since the night of the quarter quell announcement and she'd come to me and fallen apart in my arms. When I'd told her my plan and she'd promised to help me succeed it.

And I'd kissed her.

And she'd kissed me back.

Yes. Maybe It was time. For what else was there to lose.

End.

***i hope you enjoyed the fic and video its on youtube btw as i know some where struggling with the link as it wouldn't let me post the whole thing, its also on my tumblr


End file.
